


A Starved Man

by orphan_account



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Not too much angst of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's as the title says. I wanted Sam to get cuddles and it was a while ago when there wasn't many soooo. Here. Can be seen as gen or something.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	A Starved Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and enjoy this disaster! I am a slut for comments. Pls be gentle as this is my first written fic. I'm on tumblr as myobssesionwithgeahhasgonetoofar for geah and Klaus maybe.

Guy first noticed when they had to share a bed. They were going on the quest to find Sam's mom and had packed a lot more efficiently this time. Coats, umbrellas, boots, blankets, and more than enough bruckels because if he had to sleep on anything other than a bed he would have a conniption.

Anyway, even though they had brought enough to last more than a month, they hadn't taken account of all the trouble that they seemed to be magnets of. They fell into swamps, chased by wild Giroosters, and somehow by a mob of fanatics that wanted to interview Sam since he was still a wanted criminal. 

All in all, casualties were only expected so they had to improvise. They would stick with any inventions he made until it eventually exploded and walked until they saw a hotel. It has made them last longer than if they had just kept to the original plan. Even with all of this, they were starting to run low, and to solve this? They decided to share a room. 

"How did it not come across my mind to pack a tent, or at the very least sleeping bags?" Guy grumbled as he closed the door behind them.

"Maybe because you were so focused on staying warm?" Sam's voice was muffled from snuzzling under the bed.

Guy just rolled his eyes, even if it was true. He had spent so much of last times adventure being freezing cold and wet. He had gone a bit tunnel vision when packing, remembering the rain.

"Relax my S.O.T.B., stressed out travel buddy. It'll be like a slumber party. Do you think we could play truth or dare to make our bestfriend status into bestest friends?" At this Sam's head had popped out of the blankets that oddly reminded Guy of Mr Jenkins.

Guy shook his head and said, "There is no way that we are going to play truth or dare." 

Either Guy is starting to hallucinate, or he saw Sam's shoulder slump and his smile diminish a little. Before he could question why, Sam sat up and said, "Did you ever go to slumber parties?" 

Guy was about to respond when it hit him. Sam is an orphan who never had a friend, until him, and didn't get to experience regular childhood milestones that most take for granted. No wonder he wanted to play the game and was disappointed. 

So Guy instead picked his words and said, " Yeah, but they were pretty boring now that I look back. I would get invited but always somehow ended up making a new invention instead of hanging out with the other kids. I think they did this so I could let them use my gadgets since I didn't let anyone other than my family to touch them."

That was a good answer, so why was Sam looking like he was about to murder someone!? 

"So what you're saying is that they just used you for entertainment?" 

They had been on the road for about three weeks, which meant that they were starting to get to know about each other more. One thing Guy has learned about Sam was that even if he was hesitant to make the first move, for fear of them leaving, once he got the okay, he would latch on and be very protective. If someone would try to get too close to Guy he would interrupt them and be rude in a way that they never noticed. Being a scammer meant you have to be charismatic, Guy, is what he would always get when he asked how. It was endearing and even more so when he would look back at Guy to see if he had overstepped. 

So in fear of what Sam would do, he hastily said, "We - well they were kids and I didn't really mind since they weren't really good with the limited materials and all-," Guy probably would've given excuses until the next day, but then he saw Sam's face. He was amused!

"W - what's so funny?" Guy said while crossing his arms in embarrassment, his cheeks hot.

Sam shook his head and softly said, "You may say you don't care about anyone, but you really do" 

Guy's already hot cheeks were now flaming. All he could do is just huff. "Yeah well, you're not so innocent as you show your self to be."

Sam just grinned fell back into the bed. 

Oh what the yip, Guy thought as he went to the bed too. Sam wasn't paying attention until he felt the covers around him shift. When he moved to turn around, his and Guy's nose bumped. 

Both of their faces went up in flames and Sam turned around immediately. Still stubborn to not sleep on the couch or floor, Guy continued to tuck himself in, facing Sam's back since it would be worse if he had to move even more. Their hearts were thumping so loudly that they wondered if the other could hear it. What felt like years, Guy was starting to fall asleep. In a moment of drunk sleepiness, Guy had pet Sam's head. What was most interesting was that Sam had pushed into his hand. If they both woke up snuzzled together, no one was there to witness. For the rest of the trip there would be no complaining for sharing rooms.

Another example would be when Sam had a nightmare. Guy had decided to stay up late, wanting to get a head start on fixing the thingamadoo that had exploded. It was already beyond late, so Guy decided to go to bed. Just before he closed his eyes Sam started to shift. Thinking he wanted to snuzzle, Guy held Sam in his arms. After a talk, finally, they aknowledged it and it seemed that both parties were on board. But the moment that Guy had done this, Sam clung to him and started mumbling and shaking. Guy was obviously confused as to what was happening but when he heard, "mom, please don't leave" being whimpered out of Sam, Guy knew what was happening.

When he was living with his family, he encountered seeing his nieces and nephews having nightmares, and since he didn't want to wake up his already exhausted family, he would help them out to get better control over them and provide comfort. 

So he knew that this was one of those where you had to wake them up. Gently, Guy picked Sam up and started to softly talk to him while petting him. He wasn't deep enough to not recognize outside stimulation so he eventually woke up. Once he saw that Sam was awake, he got up and sat there other man on the barstool in the kitchen and wrapped him with some blankets. Despite not liking it, he knew how to make good cocoa, he had to if he wanted to comfort there little ones. Once done, he served it to Sam and sat next to him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

"The little terrors would get nightmares, and I didn't want to disturb my family from their much needed rest. So I learned how to deal with them myself, and I think I did a pretty good job if I'm able to silence you," Guy said with an amused huff.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Usually, he woke up with his eyes sore and face wet with tears. His chest feeling like it was caving inside. But now, Guy being gentle unlike he ever experienced, providing hot chocolate, and not making him talk? All of it combined just made one emotional Sam. And Guy was there too, patting his back while small sobs escaped the usually bright eyed man.

So now the old grump understands. The short man was very touch starved, and he didn't mind providing the small pats on his back, nudging him with his elbow, softly guiding him away from things he could trip on, and whatever else he might need. Because this small spunk of smiles had changed his whole life, it would be the least he could do.


End file.
